Ame
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: Gaara's never seen the rain before. Naruto can't believe it. Fluffy oneshot. Hopefully slightly humorous. Gaara first sees the rain; could be seen as a friendship fic, I suppose... Read and Review please!


This is a GaaNaru oneshot/drabble. In case you recently got hit in the head, this is SHOUNEN-AI. As in, boy-loving-boy. If you're a hypocrite and cannot accept that this happens, then leave my story alone. Flames will be used to further my love of shonen-ai.

So, I wanted to write a SasuNaru oneshot but... I couldn't think of the plot bunnies... :( So this is GaaNaru, so fluffy that I feel almost dizzy... I think it's made me diabetic... Oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Naruto (insert witty comment here).

* * *

**Ame  
(A GaaNaru Oneshot)**

"Che, I hate rain!" Whined the blond kitsune, as a large, fat raindrop plopped onto his nose and trailed lazily down his face. He pouted and glared at each drop as the weather began to nose-dive (in his opinion).

Next to him, his red-brown haired - and fellow jinchuuriki(1) - companion looked heavenward in apparent fascination at the common phenomenon. Black-rimmed eyes widened slightly as the specks of water invaded his personal space and flowed down his pale skin. It felt like a kind, soothing gesture to him. Almost like someone... Cared...

Gaara shook his head from side to side to displace the temporary weakness, ignoring the yells of protest from Naruto as rain flew from his red-ish locks into the blond's face. His lips twitched up at the corners as Naruto retaliated, shaking his head so fiercely that the tan skin and blond hair blurred. Then, the other boy gave a vulpine grin.

"Ne, Gaara, you'd think that you'd never seen _rain_ before!"

"Haven't," Gaara murmured tonelessly, quickly flicking his tongue out in a mistrustful manner to taste one of the falling gems.

The Kyuubi-vessel's face was shocked, it looked almost comical. "Really? You've never ever had rainfall in Sunagakure?" He sounded disbelieving.

Gaara shook his head. He knew that it was futile to attempt to explain to Naruto that the constant sand-dunes disabled the possibility(2). Closing his eyes and crossing his arms, he enjoyed the feeling of rain permeating his skin.

Of course, the blond still had more to say. Speaking for the sake of _speaking_. Gaara didn't really mind, but he was still a little shocked by the next words out of Naruto's mouth.

"Didya know that the rain is supposed to be God taking a leak?" The kitsune enquired, giving another fox-like grin. The redhead opened his eyes and blinked a his companion - his equivalent to an 'expression-of-total-astonishment'. He gagged slightly on the raindrop he had just swallowed.

Naruto laughed. "Some people say it's people's unshed tears though..." He mumbled, his tone sobering slightly. This seemed more plausible to Gaara, who inclined his head.

Naturally, Naruto (being the Great-Uzumaki-Naruto/Future Hokage) couldn't stay serious for more than a heartbeat. He smiled. "And some people say that it's God taking a shower!" Scrunching up his eyes, the blond continued to grin. Gaara wondered absently why his face didn't split from the effort. His eye twitched. He preferred the middle theory that the blond had offered. Looking up at the sky again, he shivered as a raindrop landed on his cheek, near his black-rimmed eyelid. It rolled down his skin exactly like a tear.

Suddenly, warmth enveloped his shoulders. Looking around, startled, he realised that Naruto had draped his vibrant orange coat around him. Grass-coloured eyes gazed at his friend quizzically.

"You're not used to the cold,"Naruto stated bluntly. "And I'm fine with it."

Shrugging his arms into the orange monstrosity, Gaara inclined his head and muttered a quiet, "thank you." Naruto beamed at him so brightly that even Gai would have been impressed with the amount of sparkling white teeth that the blond was showing.

"Ne, Gaara, do you want to go inside and get out of the cold?"

Gaara shook his head and moved slightly closer to the blond jinchuuriki. "No, Naruto..." He whispered, his lips quirking into an almost unseen smile. "I think I quite enjoy the rain..."

**Owari!**

* * *

(1) - I think I got this right. Please tell me if it's a mistake.

(2) I know that sandy places do have occasional rainfall, but let's just forget that, shall we?

Yes, I know it was horrifically fluffy and there was no kissing in it but you've read it so... Review please? -pouts sweetly and holds out the collecting tin- Ja ne! xox


End file.
